Rise of the Reds Wiki:Editing guidelines
This page contains the Rise of the Reds Wiki's editing guidelines. It is intended to provide a reference point for writing articles for the Rise of the Reds Wiki. * Guidelines describe desired etiquette and common practice in the creation, editing and organization of articles on this wiki. * Any registered editor is free to edit this page to improve its readability as long as the essence of the article remains unchanged. * If you would like to suggest content changes or propose a new policy or guideline, please use the wiki discussion forum. * See the policies and guidelines page for an overview of this wiki's policies and guidelines. General article style guidelines Professional style is encouraged. Being an encyclopedia, the Rise of the Reds Wiki needs to represent a certain level of quality. * Use third person when writing about the player. Keep in mind that this is a website addressed also to those, who don't play Rise of the Reds and just want to learn about the mod. However, writing strategies like this sounds rather weird, so please do use second-person pronouns there. * Write from an impersonal perspective. Do not use 'I'. Avoid drawing attention to the author (yourself) as much as possible. * Use formal English. Articles are supposed to be encyclopedic entries, not forum posts. The occasional sarcastic comment or jab is fine, but don't overdo it. Write the way you would for a class paper or a newspaper article. * Be creative. Just make sure that your creativity sticks with the contents and facts on the article. * If you really need to make a joke, make it a smart one. If the article really needs a humorous part, then ensure that it is subtle and tasteful. * Link to articles once per section. To make reading easier, limit the amount of linking to the same articles. For example, if a character's name is mentioned once in the infobox and five times in the article, then link to that character's article once in the infobox and once in the article. * Infoboxes are good. When creating or editing an article that doesn't have one, check the infobox template category and add an applicable one to the article. Naming of pages * Article titles should be the full and official name of the subject, following all capitalisations and punctuations as found in the games or other primary sources. Article titles should be singular, except for pages that are a list of things (ex. Red Guard, not Red Guards; Generals, not General). * For characters, their title should not be included in the title of their article. * Category names should be in plural. Article layout Lead section Unless an article is very short, it should start with an introductory lead section, before the first subheading. The lead should not be explicitly entitled Introduction or any equivalent header. The table of contents, if displayed, appears after the lead section and before the first subheading. The lead should be capable of standing alone as a concise overview of the article, establishing context, and explaining why the subject is interesting or notable. It should be between one or two paragraphs long, and should be written in a clear and accessible style so that the reader is encouraged to read the rest of the article. Above all, the lead should define the subject of the article. If possible, make the title the subject of the first sentence of the article. The first time the article mentions the title, put it in bold using three apostrophes — article title produces article title. Avoid other uses of bold in the first sentence, except for alternative titles of an article. Units and structures * Lore: The unit or structure's official lore * Abilities: The unit or structure's active abilities * Add-ons: The unit or structure's add-ons * Overview: The unit or structure's overview ** Tactics: The unit or structure's general tactics ** Counters: The unit or structure's general counters * Assessment ** Pros: The unit's strengths ** Cons: The unit's weaknesses * Quotes: The unit's quotes * Gallery * Trivia * See also: Links to related articles * References Category:Policies and guidelines